


Preserving Decorum

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4F, Community: Literary Fan Fiction, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Flash Fic, Funeral, Gen, Spoilers, Wangst, mid-season spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mourners are a sea of faces that are almost, but not quite familiar. If only that were the most unnerving thing about the funeral. But a closed casket? Mid-Season and Winter Soldier Spoilers. For LiteraryFanFiction's History week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preserving Decorum

The sea of people seemed to part for him, though no one really saw his face. He was used to that, somewhat. Somehow, despite all the fame and fortune, all the press, he still blended into a crowd. It helped that no one here actually knew him, and likewise, he knew none of them. He thought, once or twice, that he saw someone younger with Peggy's eyes in the sea of solemn black, but they passed over him without recognition.

He stepped up to the casket. It sat there closed, which distressed him. It didn't match what he had been told about how it ended, and things not matching his expectations seemed to be a harbinger of doom. What could have happened to warrant a closed casket? What would it mean for him, for everyone, for the rest? He shook his head to keep the thoughts from taking over as he remembered where he was, as he remember who lay in that reddish-polished box. This was not the place for that.

"Are you family?" asked a mourner behind him, casting a shadow on the casket.

"Not exactly," he answered. "I learned a thing or two from his grandpa, but that's ancient history."

They stood in silence for a moment, as another figure walked up, putting the casket in shadow. Steve fought a shudder, and the woman said, "I heard his grandpa was a hero."

"Runs in the family, I guess." Steve gave a little nod and stepped away. He'd seen enough ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> Many apologies if I have misrepresented or made mistakes about the AOS aspect of the story; I am a Cap fan who does not watch AOS due to scheduling issues, and I was moved to write this by my one friend's gushing fandom of Trip and a spoilery gifset I saw on Tumblr.


End file.
